Training is an essential functions of the Resource. Only with appropriate training can users make productive, efficient and safe use of the Resource facilities. The listed scientific and safety personnel handle beamtime scheduling, safety, administrative, and dissemination activities of the Resource. The training in the last year has primarily involved the following: TRAINING 1) Teaching users in safe and efficient use of the X-9B beamline for XAS and diffraction, including entirely new user groups. 2) Teaching users in techniques of x-ray crystallography data collection, which is a new activity for the Resource. 3) Teaching users in techniques of infrared spectroscopy to allow their use of the U4-IR beamline facility as well as the new infrared microscope 4) Teaching users in techniques of X-ray footprinting to allow their use of the X-9A footprinting beamline. 5) The training consists of hands on instruction and preparation of user manuals and web pages 6) Beamline specific training for safety purposes has also been implemented as part of new NSLS requirements (BLOSA). This includes cryogenics and lab safety practices.